


Spark On Halloween

by siimpfor2D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Badass girls, Bartender - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Dancing, Dick Jokes, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, KageHina - Freeform, Karaoke, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Music, Sex Jokes, Singing, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Stupidity, bisexual baddies, daisuga - Freeform, dirty drink names, drunk, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of ass, lots of gay, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siimpfor2D/pseuds/siimpfor2D
Summary: Halloween and after halloween caused a lot
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Dragged To A Party

_"Ehhh!?"_

"Come onnnn! It'll be fun. You'll see new people, almost everyone there is single. Plus, the Yachi's are RICH and I need to see Kiyoko!" Tanaka began to list off the reasons why he needed to see the ethereal women. 

"Tanaka! I'm 24! I don't need to go to some stupid halloween party at Yachi's place," Sugawara groaned, rolling over on the sofa in the lounge. Tanaka was coming to pick up Sugawara after he was done seeing his parents back in New York. 

"We haven't seen everyone in a while. I haven't really seen you until now when you suddenly texted me," Tanaka pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head to act dramatic. Sugawara simply rolled his eyes. "SUGAWARA!" He suddenly screamed, the whole airport looked at them. Sugawara flinched, looking up at Tanaka who outstretched his arms. He fiercely shook him. "COME. TO. THE. HALLO. WEEN. PARTY. WITH. ME!" He screamed. 

Sugawara shrunk back against the couch, acting as if Tanaka's behavior was normal. "Tanaka.." 

"SH!" He interrupted him, covering Sugawara's mouth with his pointer finger. "I know you don't like talking to people or drinking. But please, at least start seeing some people. You haven't talked to ANY of us since your break up with Sasaki. We're worried about you," 

Sugawara froze at the sudden name of his ex-girlfriend. He broke up with her back in June, It was already September, but he was still slightly heartbroken about it. They first started dating their 2nd year of College, lasting almost 3 years. The two had fallen out of love. Sugawara gripped the skin of his own arms, biting the bottom of his lip. He wanted to meet new people, but what if he fell in love and got heartbroken, again? He could only look at his shoes, embarrassed that even Tanaka caught onto him in his hell hole of romance. 

"Fine. You don't have to come," Tanaka had broken the silence. He grabbed Sugawara's luggage by the handle and started to walk away. 

Sugawara abruptly stood up. "I'm going, Ryu," 

Tanaka froze and looked over his shoulder. "You're gross. You just called me by my first name!"

"I..uh. I guess it's a habit whenever I get serious?" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"YAY! I'm getting you an outfit!" 

"I'm getting my own, Tanaka. Plus, It's only September!" Sugawara adjusted his backpack that was sliding off his shoulders. He caught up to Tanaka and they kept walking. 

"So what?! I have the best costume ideas!" 

"I am not being some inflatable dinosaur with you and Nishinoya!"

* * *

_"You? You're going to the halloween party?"_

"You guys make it seem like I'm some hikikomori," Sugawara complained, holding up the phone to his ear. 

_"No, I'm just shocked, really. But excited! I haven't seen you in months Suga-senpai!"_

"It'll be nice to see you again, Yachi,"

 _"Y-y-yeah! It was awkward after I confessed I liked you a while back..."_ Yachi's voice trailed off. There was a long period of silence. He could hear her shaky breathing. He knew what it meant, she was having an anxiety spike. 

"Yachi?" 

_"y-yeah?"_

"Go take your medication. Your breathing is getting unsteady," He smiled warmly. Tanaka was right, he really did need to start talking to everyone again. 

_"Right! I'll do that right now.."_ Her voice trailed off again, revealing her shaky breathing. 

"I'll see you at the party then. Bye," 

_"B-bye,"_

Before Sugawara could even take the phone away from his ear the call ended. He sighed roughly, throwing his phone onto the bed. He reached out to grab a pillow, and screamed into it. He hated having to talk to people, he hated having to dress up just to fit in. He _hated_ the thought of falling in love with someone at some stupid halloween party hosted by the one and only Yachi Hitoka. He loved the thought of shrinking into his bed and staying there all day again. 

He lifted his head up from the pillow, turning sideways, slowly dragging his blanket up him. His eyes suddenly became heavy and his breathing began to slow. He felt comfortable in his bed in his apartment. 

He could just wait to get his halloween outfit. 

He could text Akaashi, he made plenty of halloween outfits. 

It was fine, it was only September. 

He could just..do it later...

His eyes slowly closed. He finally started to doze off, falling into a deep sleep. 

* * *

"Daichiii!" A flirtatious voice called. 

Daichi glanced up to see Oikawa waving at him as he walked through the door of the bar. "Are you here to not do your job and drink with a bunch of ladies?" He smirked, continuing to clean the rest of his drink in hand. 

"Damn, you know me too well Daichi-chan," Oikawa pouted, flapping his hand. He walked up to the counter, setting his wallet on the seat next to him. "Get me a Amaretto Sour," Oikawa batted his eyelashes, elbows pressed against the counter, his chin resting on the top of his hands. One covering the other. 

Daichi eyed him for a moment. He placed his elbow on the counter, inching his face closer to him. He slightly turned his head sideways. Their faces were close, he could feel Oikawa's heaving breathing. Daichi's eyes locked on his lips. Knowing Oikawa, he would most likely kiss him. "Don't kiss me, I'm not gay,"

Oikawa suddenly pushed himself away. "I was not going to kiss you!" 

Daichi pushed himself off the counter, "Do your own drink. You work here, you're supposed to be working in a few minutes anyways," 

Oikawa groaned, throwing his head back. You could tell he hated this job but he loved flirting with everyone he interacted with. And a bar was a perfect place for that. 

"Kiyoko's gonna be mad, Oikawa-san," A new voice joined in. Daichi felt an arm hook around his neck. It was Akaashi. He rarely ever physically touched anyone, or joined in a conversation that was as dumb as this one. 

Something was up. 

And Daichi knew that. 

"While you're in that good mood, make me a Amaretto Sour, Akaashi-chan" Oikawa ignored Akaashi's sudden movements on Daichi. 

Akaashi looked at him, glaring even. "You know damn well what I'm about to say," Oikawa groaned loudly. He pushed himself off the stool. He dragged his feet around the counter, letting his hand trail on the top. 

"What is it?" Daichi finally said. 

"Kiyoko wanted me to invite you to Yachi's halloween party." 

"Yachi's having a halloween party!? I didn't get invited!" Oikawa yelled, overhearing their conversation. 

"She texted you! You're too busy fucking girls and you lost it at some chicks house when she was texting you," Akaashi retorted over Daichi's shoulder. His arm still slung around Daichi's neck. 

"Akaashi, you know I don't like parties," 

"You work at a bar for crying out loud!" Oikawa whined, hooking his arms around Daichi's waist. 

He liked to be touched. 

Or, he wanted to be touched.

But not at the hands of Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. 

Someone he wanted to love,

Romantically. 

"Yeah, I just serve drinks. At least I actually do something," He snapped. Oikawa let go of his waist, getting the hint that he didn't want to be touched. Akaashi slid his arm away. 

"Come on, Daichi. Please? Bokuto wants you to be there. He hasn't been able to come here since volleyball has been swarming him," 

Daichi flinched. He loved Bokuto. He was goofy, something everyone needed as a bestfriend. He hasn't talked to Bokuto since May. 

"It's a halloween party hosted by Yachi Hitoka? You mean the RICH Yachi's?" Oikawa asked Akaashi, dragging him away from Daichi. Daichi looked at the two as Oikawa's face suddenly darkened. "Kageyama Tobio? As in that snotty brat? That setter that everyone just _loved_?" Oikawa gritted his teeth. 

Daichi needed a drink. 

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a gulp down. He knew he shouldn't drink when he was in a foul mood. 

"Look I know it's been a while, Oikawa," Akaashi spoke to Oikawa. "But you need to get over Kageyama. I invited Daichi to get his mind off Yui for once," 

Michimiya Yui, Daichi's ex. They dated from their 3rd year in high school to after graduation of college. Roughly 5 years they had been with each other. Daichi thought they would get married. He thought they would settle down with each other. Have a kid or two. 

No.

He shouldn't think about her. He knew that it was over. It's been over. 

Oikawa began to argue with Akaashi. Daichi waited at the counter, for one of them to turn on the open sign. He fumbled with his fingers slightly, looking down at the counter. He was zoning out, imagining things he could be with someone. A door opened, he looked over his shoulder to the hallway that led to the manager's office. It was Kiyoko. She was stunning as always, even with her hair cut to her shoulders. Daichi held his breath as he waited for her to announce something. Possibly a new member or her to scold at Oikawa and Akaashi. 

"Daichi," Kiyoko spoke, her eyes resting on him. 

His face flushed. "Y-yes?" 

_ Shit. I seemed rude _

_ Dumb, dumb, dumb Sawamura Daichi! _

"You're going to that party. So are you, Oikawa and Akaashi. Quit fighting and turn on that open sign," 

"But Kiyo-" 

"Shush. I don't want to hear it. Akaashi already agreed to make your guys' outfits. We're going to be working at that bar there for a majority of the time. So you don't have to wonder around aimlessly," She eyed Daichi. He felt his skin burn in embarrassment. "Decide on something to wear. Matching too," She turned, her heels clacking off down the hallway. 

"I didn't want to bring her out but I told her to come if she heard that you didn't want to come, Daichi-san," Akaashi told him, flipping on the light switch which controlled the open sign. 

Oikawa quickly made his drink, almost dropping the bottle of lemon juice. 

"What should we be, Daichi?" Akaashi asked, wiping down the counter top. 

Before Daichi could give a bland response, Oikawa answered. "Crows! Or, Ravens. Something that has to do with this name of this dumb bar. What is it again?" Oikawa asked, tapping his finger against his bottom lip. His eyes trailing to the wall that was behind the sign.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "You work here but you don't even know the name,"

"The bar's name is called Ravens Nest," Daichi responded to Oikawa's question. There was a bittersweetness in his tone. 

Oikawa giggled. He was already drunk off of his drink. 

Daichi, Akaashi and Oikawa knew this was going to be one hell of a night. The party before the real party was always at a bar. Specifically Ravens Nest.

* * *

Drink names were being made from left to right. It was Happy Hour. Most of the drinks were half off. 

Daichi eyed Kuroo as he chugged down his drink, demanding for another. Gasping after he just had hard liquor. 

"Gimmie another!" He demanded Daichi, holding the empty drink above his head. 

"You can wait a few minutes. I'm busy," 

"I'll bet you'll give me one after you hear what I did!" Kuroo protested, eyeing everyone around him. Shirabu and Semi were on the edge of their seats, eager to hear what he had to say. Suna raised an eyebrow, curious as well. Nakashima and Kikuchi stood on either side of him, drinks in hand. 

"I got Kenma to go the party with me," Everyone grew wide eyed. Even Suna was surprised, he almost spat out his drink onto the bedhead. 

"Kenma? As In _Kozume_ Kenma?" Shirabu asked, he bounced his leg up and down. Anticipating what he would say. 

"Yup!" Kuroo paused for a moment to allow a hiccup to happen. "Kozume Kenma is the one I was able to get to the party. I don't know why Daichi gives everyone such a," He hicked again. "hard time," All five of them who surrounded Kuroo looked up to Daichi. 

Daichi clicked his tongue, looking at each and one of them in the eyes. He felt his palms get sweaty. "I don't believe you," He finally spoke. His gaze rested onto Kuroo, harshly. 

"You got to, Daichi-san! I even," Kuroo hicked, "I even have a video!" 

Daichi looked at him with threatening eyes. "Show me," Kuroo reached into his pocket to bring out his phone. He fumbled with his thumbs, trying to put in his passcode. 

Nakashima and Kikuchi murmured in the background about Kenma. Something about him being a hikikomori. Daichi tapped all of his fingers one after another against the counter top, waiting for Kuroo to pull up the video. Kuroo made several clicks before thrusting his phone into Daichi's face. His eyes widened, surprised that there even was a video. He took the phone from Kuroo's hand and clicked the play button.

The video was dark at first before it showed Kuroo's face. The phone was set on a table underneath Kuroo. You could only see below his chin but you could hear him talking about some video game with Kenma. 

"Hey Kenma," Kuroo changed the subject abruptly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Go to a party with me," Kuroo glanced down at the phone, trying to not make it obvious. 

"Why would I want to go to a party?" Kenma sounded uninterested as always. 

"Please? For me?" Kuroo acted desperate. Well, he seemed more desperate than he was acting. 

"No," Kenma responded with a monotone voice. 

"Kozumeeee," Kuroo complained. 

"No." 

Kuroo got up from his seat, bringing his phone with him in hands. The setting looked like he was walking to Kenma from across the dinner table. Clothes ruffled as a low, sinister voice came from Kuroo. 

"Kitten," Kenma made no response. "I said, _go to a party with me_." 

"N-no.." Kenma's voice slightly cracked. 

" _Kitten_ ," He said in a harsher tone. From the angle of the camera you could see Kuroo's other hand reaching up around Kenma's throat. 

"K-kuro.." 

"It was a demand. You don't have a choice," Kuroo backed away after a few seconds, waiting for Kenma's response. 

"Fine." 

The video ended. Everyone stared at Kuroo who was stumbling around the bar, offering an empty glass to a few customers. 

"What the hell.." Semi started, looking back at the phone, snatching it from Daichi. 

"Was that-?" Shirabu leaned against Semi, trying to replay the clip they had just listened to. 

Daichi's mouth gaped. He covered it with his hand suddenly as soon as Kuroo turned around. Kuroo looked to Daichi and yelled at him to make him his drink. "I don't think they're just roommates," Daichi muttered out. Nakashima and Kikuchi nodded their heads. Their faces were both slightly pink. 

"An-Anyways!" Nakashima quickly said, trying to change the subject. "I heard there's gonna be so many hotties there. Girls and boys," 

Kikuchi tapped her lip, giving off a curious gaze. She glanced at Daichi "Do you know who those hotties are?" 

Nakashima trailed her eyes to the bartenders. "For starters, the bartenders here. Oo! And their manager, Kiyoko is it?" She asked Daichi, turning her body towards him. 

He scratched the back of his neck "That's flattering, Nakashima. Yes, her name is Shimizu Kiyoko," 

She did finger guns at him, signaling that she was correct. "Yeah, her. She's one of the prettiest women in this town, isn't she?" Daichi couldn't help but agree. Kiyoko was really stunning. He's still surprised that she's single. She has so many options throughout this town, even in the towns she's visited. Nakashima continued, "Hmm, let me see," She pulled out her phone, pulling up a list of everyone's names. "How could I forget, Terushima Yuuji and his buddies, Bobata Kazuma, Numajiri Rintarou and Futamata Takeharu. My god! They are all so hot!" 

"Mm..I wanna see the cute ones! Ones on Kiyoko's level," Kikcuhi replied ecstatically, inching closer to her friend. Daichi walked slowly away from them, wanting to hear the names they listed off. 

"Daichi!" Another customer called, he noticed Kuroo was hanging off their shoulder. 

It felt like,

electric, 

as soon as they said 

_ his _

name. 

"Sugawara Koushi," 


	2. Halloween Cause A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm terrible sorry if this is rushed im having writers block rn

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit_

_Shit._

Sugawara grabbed his hair, struggling to maintain himself to not pull it out of his head. 

_I shouldn’t have waited until HALLOWEEN DAY to get a costume!_

He reached for his phone, it was 17:05. 

“Holy shit, Sugawara what am I going to do?” He growled to himself. “Why would you wait until the last minute?” He allowed his phone to slip through his fingers, falling to the floor. With his freehands, he planted hard slaps on either side of his face, leaving red palm prints with some fingers traced behind. 

Ding. 

Sugawara lowered himself to the floor, one leg folded up and the other laid out across the floor. His eyes read the text message. 

**_From: Tanaka 17:06_ **

_Where r u?_

He unlocked his phone fully, going to Tanaka’s message. 

**_To: Tanaka 17:06_ **

_home_

Sugawara closed his phone, placing it down next to him. His hands covered his face, his knees closing in on him. His eyes were beginning to sting. “God don’t cry now,” He scorned himself, he gripped his hair again, tightening it harder than it was before. 

Ding. 

He reached for his phone, opening the screen. 

**_From: Tanaka 17:08_ **

_Get ovr hear_

Before he had the chance to close his phone again, he heard another ding. 

**_From: Tanaka 17:08_ **

_b4 u power off ur phone let me say sum._

**_To: Tanaka 17:09_ **

_What is it_

**_From: Tanaka 17:09_ **

_Kiyoko wants u hear_

Huh? Kiyoko? Kiyoko Shimizu? The one he knew from first year of college? Why would she of all people want him there? They rarely talked, he had the slightest crush at first sight but that was all. Their only interaction was embarrassing when she held his hand in encouragement for his big test that would cause a huge dent in his grades if he failed. He had said to her “PLEASE WAIT TO MARRY ME KIYOKO!” her only reply was “I wasn’t planning on marrying you,” God was he dumb. 

**_To: Tanaka 17:10_ **

_why_

**_From: Tanaka 17:10_ **

_idk. she just came up 2 me and said she wanted u hear_

His fingers began to type out the words "tell her im not" 

Ding.

A message appeared at the top of his screen, reading the name. Kiyoko. Sugawara's breath shook, scared of what he was going to read. Maybe blackmail? Kiyoko always used her management over him at the art studio as the class president to get embarrassing information on him. Like that one time he had sex in the bathroom and someone recorded Sasaki's moaning. Which of course, Kiyoko used in advantage to get Sugawara to go to the party they had. Something that embarrassed Sugawara even more. 3rd year of college was insane, fun and stressful all at the same time. 

The message read. 

**_From: Kiyoko 17:10_ **

_Get ur ass over here._

**_To: Kiyoko 17:11_ **

_i dont have an outfit_

**_From: Kiyoko 17:11_ **

_so?_

_ur coming to the party._

**_To: Kiyoko 17:12_ **

_and if i dont_

**_From: Kiyoko 17:12_ **

_A video has been sent._

His finger pressed the video link, leading him to a video showing Hinata at first. The pressed the play button, pushing against the sound button.

It was loud at first, full of laughter, slurring, and even the sound of throwing up. The angle suddenly turned around, showing Sugawara. 

_Holy. Shit._

He was making out with Sasaki, pressing his hands between her thighs. He retracted from the kiss, going to take a drink of his beer. Before the can reached his lips, Sasaki pulled his face to her, making out again. His drink spilled all over his pants, the yellow substance leaving a stain on his gray sweatpants, making it look like he pissed. The whole audio turned into cheering and laughing. The video shook, suddenly slipping from the recorders hands. It lifted after long seconds, thrusting up again to face Sugawara and Sasaki, a sudden noise came from Sugawara in the video. A sound of pleasure, a moan. He just moaned. A loud, luxurious, lustful moan. Before the video was allowed to end fully, Sugawara closed the video and quickly responded to Kiyoko.

**_To: Kiyoko 17:14_ **

_wut the hell_

**_From: Kiyoko 17:14_ **

_get here. now._

**_To: Kiyoko 12:14_ **

_nothing interesting is going to happen._

He closed his phone, allowing it to ding several times. 

He was going to have to whip out the one thing he didn't think he'd have to see again. He hauled himself up, gripping onto the side of his bed. Tip toeing over the trash piling on the floor, his homework paper that was due last week was littered, causing even more of a mess, he eventually made it to his small closet. Opening it was a mess of clothes and hangers, underwear even thrown all over the place. Unsure if they were even clean.

"Ah, there you are," His hand dug through the sweaters and sweatpants. His touch felt the multiple layers of fabric. A smirk appeared. Maybe he wasn't so disappointed about wearing this again after throwing it into the back of the closet. 

A maid dress. It was a maid dress. In his closet, he _for whatever reason had a_ maid dress. He was going to have to wear this in front of plenty of people at Yachi's halloween party. 

His hand smacked himself in the face, sending a tingly sensation throughout him. He ripped off his oversized hoodie he hasn’t washed in a week. His tender stomach exposed. His hands explored him, stomach freezing at the touch of his fingers. He pulled the skirt and the top of his head, struggling to find the arm holes and the head hole. His arm cramped up, leaving it in an awkward position. The maid dress was too tight. His elbow bent, wrist pushed against his head, he got a hand free, pulling it down from the bottom of the skirt. 

The door handle turned. It slowly creaked open, revealing an inflatable dinosaur costume. A floppy head of a t-rex appeared, it’s head lolling to the side. 

“NISHINOYA! GET OUT!” Sugawara screamed, adrenaline racing to the thought of being caught in the maid dress. 

A wince came from the back of Nishinoya’s throat. “Sorry! I was just coming here to pick you up. Kiyoko sent me,” The door slammed shut quickly. 

Sugawara pursed his lips, trying to tie the back of the maid dress to avoid it from slipping down his waist and looking funnier than it already is. 

_Whatever, he’ll see me a minute anyways._

“Say, Nishinoya,” 

“Yeah?” Nishinoya answered through the closed door loudly. 

“Would I look good in thigh-high socks or knee-high socks?” 

Nishinoya sputtered out laughing, there was a sound of plastic rubbing against the door. “Thigh..thigh-high socks?” He wheezed, trying to gain his breath. 

“Nevermind!” He groaned, biting at his bottom lip. His hands slowly pulled up the thigh-high socks, the white silk feeling cold against his skin. His thumbs unlatched from the lace at the top, sending a snap through the apartment. 

Ding. 

“That might be Kiyoko,” Nishinoya called, still laughing on the floor outside his apartment. Sugawara wondered what people would think if they saw a dying t-rex costume outside his door. He opened the text message, scanning it quickly while grabbing his keys and wallet. 

**_From: Hinata 12:22_ **

_Help_

Why was Hinata texting him? Was he being kidnapped? Was his sister abusing him again with her dolls? 

**_To: Hinata 12:22_ **

_r u ok?_

**_From: Hinata 12:22_ **

_no someone wants me to go with them!_

**_To: Hinata 12:23_ **

_oh?_

**_From: Hinata 12:24_ **

_I dont want to go with them, Suga-senpai!_

**_To: Hinata 12:24_ **

_dont b rude. Im going with nishinoya so u have to go with whoevers inviting u_

_who is it anyways_

**_From: Hinata 12:27_ **

_gtg_

Sugawara sighed, letting his warm breath fog up his home screen. His tongue swiped over his lips, then continuing to bite the bottom one. 

He was going to this fucking halloween party.

And probably ending up in a bed.

Not his own bed. 

* * *

Daichi rolled his fingers against the countertop, watching Yachi and Akaashi run all over the place. Akaashi with clothing in one hand and drinks in the other. Oikawa was next to him, pouring himself a shot of tequila. The white substance overflowed the shot glass, spilling over the clean surface. 

"Oikawa, you've worked here for over a month and you _still_ can't pour a damn shot glass?" Daichi turned his back on the flirty boy, arms extending to reach a towel. He felt a hand slide up from beneath his search, slowly working its way up his spine. 

"Oikawa,"

"Sorry, sorry. Your body's just _so attractive,"_ Daichi turned to face him, watching Oikawa take the shot, spilling some down the side of his face. His eyes squeeze shut sticking out his tongue in disgust at the taste of hard liquor. Daichi chuckled, soaking the tequila onto the towel. 

"Don't start drinking already, barely anyone has shown up," A low growl came from the back of Oikawa's throat, his eyes focused on the bottle of tequila. The doorbell rang, Yachi running excitedly to open it to allow in the guest. Ladies appeared, dressed in halloween costumes, more so slutty nurse, the cop and a cow. "I might just start drinking right now so I don't have to seem much like a dick sober," 

"Let me suck your dick, Daichi..." Oikawa asked, setting down his second shot glass. 

"When did you get that!?" 

"When you weren't looking," Oikawa trailed his fingers along Daichi's arm, his eyes looking hungry. Daichi felt his face flush, noticing how drunk Oikawa was. Was Oikawa always like this? They made out once on the tables when they were both drunk, as in 20 tequila shots drunk. For an odd reason, it didn't bother Daichi. The two were idiots, who knew what they would do when they were alone. Drunk though, Daichi was sure he wasn't gay. Especially for Oikawa. 

"Oikawa, stop touching him," Akaashi called across the room.

The room was awfully big, A bar on one side of the wall, leaving a big dance floor of colorless tiles. In the front was a DJ stand, the other side was the hallway into the room. Tables and chairs surrounded Akaashi on the other side. The 3 girls who had walked in began making their way over to the bar, casting glances at Oikawa and Daichi. 

"Fuck," Daichi muttered, looking away off to Yachi's direction, tryna to signal with his eyes that he doesn't want them there. Before Yachi could call over the girls, Kiyoko interrupted her, gesturing to her to come help with some of the bottles in the boxes they brought. Yachi had a questioned look on her face and glanced over at Daichi. Kiyoko simply flapped her hand. The girl turned, Yachi followed behind her quickly, ducking her head. Daichi let out a groan and smacked his face, his hand dragging down slowly, making his mouth slip open. 

"Hello there," A girl spoke, batting her eyes. 

Daichi slowly turned, going to greet her before Oikawa cut her off once again. "What a pretty lady you are," 

Daichi rolled his eyes, stifling a louder groan in the back of his throat. "Anything you would like to drink?" His tone of voice changed, welcoming and polite. The two other girls sat down, both on either side of the first girl. The one in the middle wore the cop outfit, handcuffs latched onto her side and her V-neck obviously showed her cleavage. Her hair was short and brown. 

"I'll have..." Her voice suddenly got low, almost seductive. Her eyes rested on Oikawa as he smirked down on her, "The Leg Spreader," 

He held back a snort as Oikawa nodded his head, sending a hungry grin to the girl. 

Oikawa turned and collected the ingredients. 

"And you two ladies?" Daichi asked the slutty nurse and cow. 

His eyes rested on the cow, her finger twirling slowly around her slight pink tinted hair. The cop and her looked like sisters, identical almost. Her lips pursed slightly before opening her mouth, "Wet Pussy," She showed innocence in her eyes as she said something that startled Daichi. 

"I-I, uhm..right," He became a stuttering mess, trying to process what to say next. Mentally, he smacked himself across the face, trying to control himself. "And for you?" He managed, asking the slutty nurse. Daichi held his breath, waiting for an embarrassing name to come out of her mouth. 

"Greyhound," She responded blandly, her dark blue hair swinging as she turned her head away the instant she answered. 

"Get over your damn ex-girlfriend, that's her favorite drink," The cow growled at her, head low. Daichi glanced at the two women, watching the cow look hostile at the slutty nurse who paid no attention to her. 

Trying to distract himself from the awkward tension in the room, he grabbed the vodka and freshly squeezed grapefruit juice from below the counter. "Oikawa, hand me the double rock glass," He ordered, holding his hand out without looking at his co-worker. A cold touch met his hand. Squeezing the circular shape, he brought it towards him, pouring 1 1/2 of vodka into the glass. The grapefruit juice came next. Steadily, Daichi tried to measure out the two ingredients he just poured into the glass. He finally garnished the drink with a lime wheel. "Your drink," Carefully sliding the Greyhound to the slutty nurse.

The cow stopped the motion of the drink, taking hold of it herself. Daichi slowly blinked at her. His side view showed the slutty nurse reaching her hand out to grab the drink, saying lowly, "Damnit, Sasaki. Give me the damn drink!" The cow scolded at her friend, hissing in fact. 

"No! Order some other drink! Not some stupid Greyhound, we came here to get your mind off of her and all you're doing is drinking her favorite drink, Sakusa!" Sasaki shouted at her, holding the drink tightly in her hands. She suddenly froze, noticing everyone looking at her. Cheeks flaring immediately. "S-sorry, bartenders! I'll pay for another drink for her," She offered, grabbing her wallet. 

Before Sasaki could pull it out fully, Sakusa got off the stool and walked toward the hallway out of the room. 

The cop hadn't been paying attention enough to notice what her two friends were quarreling over. After the sudden scene, she turned to Oikawa to continue to flirt with him instead. She had pressed her elbows together, enlarging her breast. 

Daichi smacked his forehead, almost throwing up at the sight of the two.

Love.

How sickening. 

Something he wanted to be ill with. 

* * *

Sugawara walked through the door, giving a smile to Kuroo who held it open for him. Nishinoya suddenly charged in, his costume rubbing against Sugawara. Sugawara clicked his tongue in annoyance before looking down next to Kuroo, seeing Kenma. 

"What the fuck are you?" 

"A cat," Kenma replied, his tone was bitter, yet gentle. 

Sugawara gave off a warm yet confused look before turning his head up to Kuroo. "and you, Kuroo?" 

The bedhead gave no reply, only to hold up a leash. The leash led to Kenma's neck which wore a red-spiked collar. His eyes quickly widened, wondering off immediately, face flushing from what he just witnessed. He needed to find someone, someone he was comfortable with. Who wouldn't leave him alone in the middle of a crowd within the walls of a big house like Nishinoya just did. 

Orange hair stood out of the costumes. The boy staggered around, his eyes wondering cautiously on where to go. 

"Hinata!" Sugawara called out immediately, relieved that he finally found someone he fully knew. 

Hinata quickly turned around, his face quickly brightened from worrying to excitement."Sugawaraaaa-kuuuunnn!" Hinata called out, running quickly into Sugawara's stretched out arms. He embraced the lively boy. They stood in silence for a moment before Hinata tore himself away, his eyes scanned Sugawara up and down. "What are you?" 

Sugawara felt his face flush red instantly. "Oh uhm.." He mentally slapped both of his cheeks. "This is embarrassing but it's a maid costume," 

Hinata's head cocked to the left. "A costume?" 

It wasn't a costume. Sugawara would wear it whenever his old room mate would leave for the night to go out. Fortunately, they didn't return often. 

"Who did you come with?" He became sweaty and slightly red, trying to change the subject. 

Hinata rolled his eyes as soon as he asked the question. His arms crossed one another over his chest. "I came with Kageyama" Sugawara eyed his fingers which dug into his arms. "But he went off with someone else as soon as we got here," Hinata's grip on his arm became looser, his excitement turned into a tint of sadness. 

Sugawara had a playful smirk, "I thought you didn't like Kageyama?" 

"I-I-" Hinata quickly stammered before being able to full say the sentence "I don't! I just didn't have anyone else to come with and he was being annoyingly mad at me for not wanting to go!" His face turned brighter than his hair color. 

Sugawara decided to let the shrimp cool down and get some soda to help his energy. As Sugawara was walking away to get the soda, he paused, noticing a group of girls who sat on the stools in front of a counter that faced a bar. His head turned fully to capture their faces. 

One had flowy black hair, blue-ish gray-ish eyes, like the sky on a cloud day. He smiled softly at the five girls seated in front of them. 

_He looks like everyone._

The other had brown hair, brown eyes too. Just his smile gave off his cockiness as he gave a flirtatious smile to a girl he was focused on out of the five. She squealed in response.

_God, no._

The last one stood in front of the cauldron full of candy. His hair was brown, a soft glow of brown against the flashing lights of the house and the bar lights. He looked like he had soft tendered skin, touchable. He had soft eyes, but gave off a harsh look. He looked annoyed...Sugawara wanted to make him relaxed.

_Wow._

_Wait, I'm not gay._

Sugawara could only stare at the last boy, watching him make drinks next to the cauldron, sliding them over to some of the girls. 

"Daichi Sawamura," Sugawara jumped at the sudden voice in his ear. He turned his head quickly to see a slightly shorter boy with blonde hair and an undercut, showing brown hair. He had black piercings in his ears, devils horns displayed on his head, red clothing was worn. A black cloak laying over his shoulders. A red tail curled, a spike pointed off at the end. "Daichi Sawamura," He stated again, looking back at the boy who was Sawamura, the boy Sugawara was staring at. 

Sugawara simply blinked, his face flushing pink. He thanked god for the flashing disco lights that went on with the loud music, making the blondie unable to hear the pounding of his heart. 

"That's who you were staring at right? He's a hottie," 

"I-I wasn't staring!" Sugawara quickly defended himself, denying the truth. 

"Say what you want, pretty boy," He stuck out his tongue, showing his silver piercing that was eye-catching. 

Sugawara snorted, "You only did that to show off your piercing, didn't you?" 

"Names Terushima Yuuji. Want me to buy you a drink?" 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi. One would be insane to say no to a free drink." Terushima chuckled in response. 

He's only doing it to watch Daichi even closer. 

_Ah, finally. A drink._

Terushima grabbed hold of Sugawara's hand, guiding him through the crowd of people who were in front of them, trying to get to the bigger crowd on the dance floor. Terushima sat on the stool, next to a girl who had silver, wavy hair. 

_SCORE!_

The seat next to Terushima was almost directly in front of the hot bartender, Daichi. The music began. A song he was familiar with. Coming for You by Nuela Charles. 

_"In the dark, in the night. Senses wake, I'm alive,"_

Sugawara stared at the bartender making drinks. Watching his every movement.

_"I'm in too deep,"_

The bartenders fingers moved slowly, going to grab a bottle. His grasp picked up the bottle of alcohol, instead of pouring it into the glass, he took a gulp of it down his throat. Some spilling off to the side of his lip slowly down his jaw to his neck. 

_"It's unclear which one here should be scared when the hunger takes over me,"_

Daichi gasped, swiping the back of his wrist against his jaw and his lip. "Sorry about that. May I get you anything..?" His voice trailed off as soon as he made eye contact with Sugawara. 

_"Got my finger on the trigger. And my targets set on you. Set it off I get off yeah, yeah,"_

Daichis mouth slowly opened, his face slightly burned a tone of pink. Sugawara stared back, not wanting to break this eye contact. 

_"I am coming for you,"_

He wanted to seduce him.

_"So watch what you do,"_

He wanted to kiss him. 

_"I intend to be cruel, to you,"_

He wanted to fuck him. 

_"And you should watch what you do,"_

"I'll get him the Wet Fantasy Shot," Terushima interrupted their moment, winking off at the bartender. 

_"When my hands are on you,"_

Daichi quickly regained himself, straightening out his sleeves, revealing blue feathers below his arms, "Right away, and you?" 

_"Cause I'm coming for you,"_

"Envy" 

_"Turn around, if you dare,"_

Daichi nodded. He turned around to collect two alcohol bottles, revealing his thighs and ass. 

_"It's a dangerous affair,"_

Sugawara bit his bottom lip, eyes resting on below his waist.

"Eyes up, you pervert," Terushima snapped his two fingers in front of Sugawara's face. 

_"And we've just begun,"_

Sugawara looked at his new friend, his face flushing furiously. "Says you, all you're doing is hitting on that pretty girl," 

_"There'll be no public displays, uncalculated mistakes,"_

Terushima shrugged as his only response. 

Suddenly, a drink slid in front of his chest. "Thank you," Sugawara spoke to the bartender. His eyes locked with his. 

_"Can you feel it in the air?"_

_"_ Oikawa! Get back to your damn job and make those drinks I told you to make!" Daichi called, after the flirtatious boy. Oikawa suddenly shrunken and quickly nodded. 

_"Looking over your shoulder,"_

"Anything else for you?" 

_"In the shadow is me,"_

"Delicious!" Sugawara suddenly exclaimed. "I'm not really a fan of drinking but I just couldn't refuse a free drink and this is amazing!" His lips met the glass again, taking the shot again. His eyes darted at Daichi, who's eyes were focused on Sugawara's beauty mark. 

_"Getting closer and closer,"_

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Daichi added, leaning against the counter, palms supporting him. 

"May I have candy?" 

_"I am coming for you. So watch what you do,"_

"You have to obtain it," Daichi grabbed the cauldron of candy, flipping a sign that showed. _"Kiss the bartender for a candy,"_

_"I intend to be cruel, to you."_

"You don't have to of course!" Daichi nervously shook his hands in front of his chest, embarrassed at his own movements.

_"And you should watch what you do,"_

Sugawara pushed himself up with his hands. His head slowly lifted to meet the eye level of Daichi. His hand slowly reached out. 

_"When my hands are on you,"_

Sugawara's hand grabbed hold of Daichi's tie. He jerked Daichi forward, their foreheads touching one another. 

_"Cause I'm coming for you,"_

Daichi stared into his eyes, slowly closing them and moving forward. Without thinking, Sugawara closed the space between them, mouths interlocking. Daichi slowly pulled away before Sugawara pushed him back in with his free hand, closing the space of air again. He forced his tongue to stay back from entering the bartenders mouth. A sudden intrusion was felt at the entrance of his lips. 

_"It's an eye, for an eye. We can try, we can try,"_

A warm, alcoholic taste entered his mouth. His eyes flew open in shock. Noise came back to him all the sudden, noticing the cheering going on in the background, especially in his left ear where Terushima sat. His own tongue slowly wrapped around Daichi's. 

_"It's an eye, for an eye. When the stakes are high. When the stakes are high,"_

Sugawara let out a small moan, Daichi obviously hearing because the make out session for a piece of candy suddenly became harder, quicker, sexier. 

_"It's an eye. When the stakes are high~"_

Daichi pulled back suddenly, leaving a string between the two which connected to both of their lips. 

_"It's an eye for an eye..."_

Sugawara sat back down to his chair, feeling himself being shaken from Terushima. All he could do was look at Daichi, who looked down at him. His eyes clouded with hunger. 

_"I am coming for you,"_

_"So watch what you do,"_ Daichi mumbled, before licking both of his lips and backing away from the counter to go help more customers. 

Then it all came to Sugawara. He just made out with a man, a man he had checked out when he barely just said hi to them. His hand smacked his mouth, Terushima barking in laughter next to him. "Man! I never thought I would see a pretty boy like you make out with a stud like Daichi!" 

_"I intend to be cruel to you,"_

"I just made out with a man," He replied in a high pitched voice, voice cracking. His eyes looked at Terushima who was bursting in laughter once more. 

_"And you should watch what you,"_

Sugawara's eyes slowly wandered to Daichi's body. His gaze slowly trailed up to his face, then his eyes. 

_"When my hands are on you,"_

Daichi walked around his other coworker, making his way back to Sugawara. "You may as well take the whole cauldron," Terushima whispered into his ear, then inched closer to whisper again, "He's gonna fuck you so hard," 

_"Cause I'm coming for you,"_

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have made such a sudden movement," Daichi averted his gaze elsewhere. He seemed ashamed of himself. 

"That's alright. I didn't mind," Sugawara traced his fingers over his bottom lip, feeling the bits of saliva Daichi left. 

"E-Excuse me," Daichi quickly walked away, going to help the same girl that he just served. 

_Did I really just make out with a man?_

"I don't even know you and I got that on video!" Terushima hit his shoulder, wiping his tears away from laughing so hard. He shoved the phone into his face, showing him what just happened a minute or two ago. 

_Yeah. I did._

_I really just made out Sawamura Daichi._

_Holy shit._

* * *

Yamaguchi sat in between people on the circular couch off little ways on the dance floor. They were giggling, laughing, drinking, playing drinking games and what not. Anything college students would do. He slumped off his arms which were folded across each on his legs. One hand held a beer can, his free hand was limp. 

“Hey you! Bleached undercut boy!” Someone called out. Yamaguchi's head darted immediately to the voice. His eyes caught onto light brown hair with brown pupils. Bobata kazuma. He looked a little like Yamaguchi did before his whole wardrobe changed, including his hair and ears. 

Yamaguchi hummed, gaze staring at Bobata. 

“Come join us!” He invited, handing over a new beer can. 

Yamaguchi raised his nearly empty beer can, shaking it. “What is it?” 

“Suck and Blow,” 

Ah, that game. The one that caused awkwardness throughout the whole room and riled everyone up at the same time. 

“How do I play?” Of course yamaguchi knew how to play, he used to play this all the time with his old volleyball team whenever they were waiting for the coaches. 

_God. How gay we all were._

Yet, he wanted to deceive everyone despite his new looks. 

“You go like this with a card,” He placed the card on his lips and sucked in cheeks. With the card stuck, he turned to the girl next to him, letting their lips touch on both sides of the card and his cheeks slowly grew, letting the card go onto the girls lips completely. “Like that.” 

Yamaguchi nodded absently, looking at his black nail polish. 

“Drinking is for when you kiss a person,” A new voice joined in, one he was awfully familiar with. Tsukishima kei, his childhood best friend. He had blonde hair, too tall for everyone yet Yamaguchi was just a few inches shorter than him. The doofus still wore the same glasses from highschool volleyball. 

_How lame._

“Got it, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice was cheery despite his thoughts. 

“Great! Lets begin,” A girl, slightly older than the two chimed in. “You guys can sit wherever, it doesn’t matter,” Everyone shuffled but a few, including Yamaguchi. She waited until everyone was comfortable where they were seated. Tsukishima stood and made his way closer to yamaguchi before sitting in between a girl and a boy “You guys can either choose to sit out for that round or drink once you kiss a person,” The girl sucked on the card, slowly taking it over to the girl next to her. 

Everyone was slow, too slow for Yamaguchi’s liking. Before the card was able to make it to him, he took a drink of his beer, only leaving a sip left. The boy next to him turned to him, the card slid slighting, girls squealing with some of the boys watching closely. 

Yamaguchi slowly closed his eyes, allowing the other boy to take a full course of action. It wasn’ the card that met his lips, but the boys. Yamaguchi immediately backed away. He bumped into the girl next to him, almost falling on top of her. The boy who kissed him, Futamata Takeharu, had his hair tied back, a collar and a black shirt with a striped long sleeve underneath. He was attractive, even yamaguchi’s taste, but he seemed uninterested. 

Yamaguchi steadied himself back up. The two took a drink of their beer. “Get me another,” Yamaguchi spoke, wiping his mouth. Tsukishima was suddenly next to him, offering him an unopened beer can. 

_Shit._

Someone he didn’t want to be next to was his childhood best friend. This simple thing could ruin their whole friendship. The card made its way around again. Tsukishima took the card from the girl next to him, turning to Yamaguchi. Before Yamaguchi would obtain the card, someone sat down between them. A blondie with an undercut of brain hair and a black piercing on both ears. 

Of course Terushima Yuuji would be here, his two best friends, Futamata and Bobata were here. At least he interrupted the possible kiss. 

“Mind if I join?” Terushima asked Yamaguchi, wrapping his arm around his neck, beer bottle in his other hand. He reeked of cocktails and whiskey. Their eyes met. 

“Sure. You just have to get the card from Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pointed at his best friend. 

Terushima reached out. Cold fingers touched Yamaguchi’s face before he felt himself be pulled forward. Terushima was suddenly closer. The space between them became nonexistent. Yamaguchi grew wide eyed, realizing what just happened. A tongue suddenly slipped through. Coldness, Warmth and bitterness filled his mouth. A marble-like feeling touched his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The sudden tongue and lips were dragged away, Futamata held Terushima’s shoulders. 

Bewildered eyes stared at Terushima, even from his two friends. “Sorryyy strangerrrr,” Terushima slurred, going limp in Futamata’s grip. “That pretty boy got to make out with the bartender and I was jealous. I wanted to make out with someone hot too, Terushima giggled, taking another chug of his beer. 

Bobata took Terushima beer. He whined, trying to get a hold of it again. “No, you just made out with someone random and you don’t even know his name,” His friend smacked him on the head but the people around them flooded him with questions. 

“You got it on video right?” A baldie asked, leaning over to the drunk Terushima. 

“Oh hell yeah!” He pulled out his phone, desperately looking for the video, opening random apps that aren't associated with photos. 

Yamaguchi sat there, wiping his mouth with the back of wrist from the saliva. He was lost in his head.Some stranger tongued him down. Now he wished him and Tsukishima would’ve taken the chance of accidentally kissing. He smacked his forehead, annoyed. 

Terushima finally found the video, thrusting the phone into the baldies face. 

Someone tapped Yamaguchi’s shoulder. His head turned slightly to see Tsukishima standing there. “I”m going to the bathroom,” He sat up quickly and weaved his way through the crowd. 

_What was all that about?_

“Someone jealous,” A voice joined in. The same girl from earlier. 

“Who?” Yamaguchi asked, oblivious. 

“God,” She smacked her own face. “You really are oblivious, Yamaguchi. I thought Tsukishima was just lying about that,” 

“Who are you?” 

“Oh! Sorry for being so impolite,” She stuck out her hand “I’m Michimiya Yui. Call me Yui,” 

Yamaguchi slightly shook her hand. “Yamaguchi Tadashi. How do you know Tsukki?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Oh! I went to the same school as you guys. I was on the girls volleyball team. Date Tech,” Yui smiled softly. 

“Ohh...I think I heard about you. You were the volleyball captain right?” Yamaguchi slid his hands back into his lap. “Your hair grew a little.” 

She glanced away at Terushima and the baldie. “Yeah. I stopped doing volleyball. I play sepak takraw and I work part time at a hotel now,” 

There was a period of silence until shouting came from the phone. Yamaguchi turned his head to see the baldie trying to hold himself in. Someone who was in a dinosaur costume was crouched next to them, their head was poking out revealing a sweaty boy with the front strips of his hair bleached. 

Yamaguchi's eyes tried to get a glimpse of what they were watching before Yui spoke again. 

“You should really talk to Tsukishima,” 

“Why?” He turned his head quickly to look at her with questions filled in his eyes. 

She hesitated, lips pursed, hands clenching her shirt. “That’s...not for me to tell you,” She finished, looking up at Yamaguchi. “Just trust me, okay?” 

Yamaguchi looked at the way Tsukishima disappeared then back to Yui. “Yeah I will,” He stood. Before turning he looked back down at her. “Just help me find him,” 

“He said he was going to the bathroom,” 

“I uh,” He scratched the back of his head. “Don’t know where the bathroom is,” 

Yui let out a sigh that ended in a slight laugh. She stood with Yamaguchi and guided him slowly through the crowd. The rest of the people at the table disappeared behind him.

* * *

The music faded as soon as Tsukishima slammed the door shut. He twisted his fingers over the door handle, locking it. He rushed over to the sink, his hands pressed down on the coldness of the sinks material.

His head slowly rose only to see himself full of furry. Redness showed on his face, his hair was a mess. Heat rose throughout his entire body. 

_God damn. What is this feeling?_

Tsukishima didn’t think he was sick. Sickness didn’t feel like this. He felt like his skin was boiling, his stomach turning into a knot. Sickness didn’t feel like something punched him in the gut. 

So what was this? 

His fingernails dug into the skin of his palm causing it to slowly turn red. He stared at himself even longer in the mirror. Noticing how similar he looked to his highschool self. A bully, a nerd, some stupid volleyball player. 

_That’s not me._

His eyes wandered around his figure slowly. Shoes to his chest. One question pestered through his head for a whole 5 minutes. 

_So, what am I? What is this?_

A loud knock came from the door, startling Tsukishima as he slightly jumped in reaction to the sound. 

“Is someone in there?” A voice called in. They waited silently for Tsukishima to respond. 

“J-Just a moment!” He called out, voice shaky. His own vision went blurred and he felt his eyes begin to sting and water. 

The door hand suddenly jittered back and forth. “Tsukki..” A new voice joined in. He knew this voice, but he desperately tried to block it out from his head. 

“I’m in the restroom,” He told the two who were behind the door. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” His head pricked up. The back of his hand wiped away his tears and he sniffled. Tsukishima turned to unlock the door before Yamaguchi interrupted him again. “I wanna talk,” Tsukishima sighed. His fingers fumbled with the door before Yamaguchi bursted in. He looked different. That was okay though. They couldn’t stay kids forever. 

Yamaguchi wore fishnet gloves on his hands with rips in between them. He had a black leather jacket on, a plain black shirt, a plaid flannel shirt around his waist. Some chains around his neck and ones looping through his black ripped jeans. His platform boots made him close to Tsukishima’s height. 

“Are you gonna stare or are you gonna tell me why you stormed out of there?” Yamaguchi told him, hiding his hands behind his back. 

“It’s nothing,” Tsukishima turned away from his best friend to face the mirror. His fist clenched tightly as he glanced at Yamaguchi and the image of Terushima flashing in his head slightly. 

“Tsukk-” 

Tsukishima cut him off, “Stop calling me that. I know you hate calling me that,” He immediately regretted his words as he noticed Yamaguchi flinch. 

“Oh good! I got kinda sick of it a while ago,” Yamaguchi told him, rocking on his feet forwards and backwards. 

Tsukishima lowered his head, feeling the stinging in his eyes and water form slowly. 

“You know,” Yamaguchi started. Tsukishima hummed in response, wanting him to continue on. “I’d rather call you Kei,” His tone pitched to a loveable, friendly tone. 

His head jerked up immediately. “What?” 

Yamaguchi moved his head to the side of him, looking at the door handle. “I feel like Tsukki is childish. I’d rather call you Kei. No one calls you Kei but Kuroo. I’ll admit I got a little jealous,” 

“You’re weird,” Tsukishima reminded him, trying to hold back his tears before he asked Yamaguchi a question that boiled through his whole body. 

_Just fucking ask him already, you idiot._

“Tadashi,” He choked, trying to swallow back the tears. 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi looked at the mirror, noticing Tsukishima’s watering eyes. “Hey-” 

He felt his cheeks begin to feel pain from holding his breath and tears. “Why’d you let him..” His voice cracked. A tear slowly slid down his cheeks. “Kiss you..” 

Yamaguchi reached out to touch Tsukishima before he smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me, he growled,” 

Yamaguchi’s face looked crestfallen. His hand staggered back before his face twisted into anger. “I’m sorry that I let someone kiss me! I was hardly able to walk at that moment and was still shocked from that other guy kissing me!” The words rolled right off his tongue as if he’s been practicing that. 

Tsukishima dug his fingernails harder into his palms. “You could’ve moved away,” 

“You’re being immature,” Yamaguchi said sternly, looking at Tsukishima in anger. 

Tsukishima turned abruptly to face the freckled face. “Shut up, Tadashi,” 

Yamaguchi lifted his finger. His face flushed with pink. But instead of embarrassment, it was full of anger. His voice was stern, low and threatening. “Don’t you fucking tell me to shut up, Tsukishima,” With his lifted finger he pressed his finger to his chest tightly. “You don’t own me,” 

_Wait. No. Don’t turn around._ Tsukishima was at a loss for words. Yamaguchi slowly lowered his hand. 

_Don’t leave me, Tadashi._

Yamaguchi turned to the door quickly. His hand turned on the door handle. His movements are full of anger. 

_Stop him_

_Don't let him go._

“Bye, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi turned his head slightly, not making eye contact. He stepped out of the door frame and slammed the door behind him. 

_MOVE YOU DUMBASS._

_Why would you say that?_

Tears flowed down his cheeks quickly. 

_You let him go._

_No._

_You fucked up, Tsukishima Kei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long to make i swear i have writers block. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. I didn't post the new chapter due to the election and my head was only full of who could win. thank god Biden won  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> ANYWAYS. The start of Angst Tsukkiyama starts.
> 
> honestly, i don't want much slowburn between Daisuga. But there will be a ton of misunderstandings between them, this chapter was something to feed you guys ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ
> 
> you guys will starve for Daisuga later  
> ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)
> 
> that freaky moment between Kuroken is even MORE FOOD.  
> you guys will be fed from them
> 
> IwaOi, BokuAka will be shown soon <3 
> 
> Next Up
> 
> Idiots Don't Catch Colds


	3. Idiots Don't Catch Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this update took so long and its so short. (╥_╥)
> 
> I feel like i'm sick and i barely got out of bed today to finish this. 
> 
> luckily it's break but i did most of this chapter at 3 am. ˚⌇˚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama,
> 
> you're slick.

“Come to the party with me,” 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. He felt his own pulse stop and his temperature begin to rise. Fluttering went off in his stomach and his throat closed, unable to say anything back to the taller boy. 

“Well?” He asked again, looking down at the embarrassed Hinata. 

“I uh..” Hinata managed to say, his words catching in his throat again. 

“Hinata, I don’t have all day,” He lightly smacked his own face with his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Hinata pursed his lips. He locked eye contact with the dark blue haired boy who watched him sternly, waiting for his response. “Fine…” He stopped for a moment, stuttering “I-I’ll go with you,” The boy let out a smile, irritation rubbing away. “B-but!” Hinata interrupted the moment “I’m not going with you as a date,” 

“Kageyama Tobio going with Hinata Shouyou to the halloween party as a date?” A new voice joined it. Hinata jumped, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu’s twin brother. He cringed at the thought of his twin blondie. 

“No,” Kageyama cleared up, looking at Miya, hands in pockets. Hinata glanced at his face to see his face slightly flushed. Trying to clear his head of idiotic thoughts he turned to Miya. 

“What are you and Atsumu going as?” Hinata asked, giddy in his voice. He tried his hardest to change the subject from him and Kageyama going to the halloween party which was only a week away. Hinata himself barely knew what to be. 

“Mm..” Osamu tapped his finger to his lip, his eyes looking up in thought. “He’s going as some vampire, I might just be some stupid werewolf he’s been bugging me about” He concluded, looking back at the two. “You? Kageyama and Hinata,” 

“I was gonna go as a vampire too,” Kageyama responded, his gaze facing the volleyball gym. 

“Man, a competition to see who’s the hottest vampire,” Osamu laughed, eyes showing playful behavior, trying to hold in a wheeze. 

“I’m not sure,” Hinata replied, looking down at the floor. Thoughts raced his mind of what he could be, some orange, maybe even zombie to go with the dead theme Kageyama was probably going for. His thoughts came to a pause. All he could see was Kageyama dressed in a vampire costume, fangs, blood smearing on his lip. A sudden hand hit his head. Hinata scowled, looking up to see Kageyama repeatedly smacking his head which landed on his forehead. 

“Did you not just hear me?” Kageyama asked him, his voice was stern and harsh. His facial expression was even scarier. Hinata could only stare at him in shock from what he was just imagining. “Osamu already left, dumbass!” 

Hinata shrunk, almost tripping over his own shoes. “I-I’m no dumbass!” He protested, regaining his balance. He stepped onto his tippy toes, closing in on Kageyama to get his voice louder to him. “I’m not a dumbass!” He repeated to Kageyama

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he quickly turned away. He pursed his lips and staggered to his right side. “W-whatever,” He replied, walking in the direction of the volleyball gym. “Let’s just practice a bit. I’m kinda missing it,” 

Hinata stood still for a minute, his thoughts began to race again. The old volleyball team. Karasuno, playing to fulfill his dream. He wanted to go places. He wanted to go everywhere. The thrill of Kageyama’s sets hitting his whole hand and when he would look down at his hand it would be marked red from the impact. The excitement flowing through your veins as you hear the entire crowd cheer you on for a play you made with your team. The feeling of almost losing but claiming victory. Defeating your enemy. Simply, hitting the ball with your right hand onto the opposite side of the court and hearing the loud bang follow after. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama spoke, his voice chilling but it calmed Hinata at the same time. His hand softly stroked Hinata’s hair back and forth on top of his head. Hinata slowly leaned into the comfort of Kageyama’s hand. Something that finally felt relaxing since forever after he was stressing out what to do with his future. “Say something, dumbass,” Kageyama knew Hinata’s sudden outburst of anxiety due to thoughts of his future. He was always there taking care of him, even when Hinata was having mental breakdowns. Kageyama stopped him from dying his hair black multiple times for whatever reason.

“Mmm..” His only response was, his eyelids feeling heavy. Only now did he realize how sleep deprived he was from overworking himself in his studies. 

“Oi,” Kageyama said softly, his other hand reaching for Hinata’s face. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” 

A cold touch reached Hinata’s cheek. But, it felt warm to Hinata. Kageyama's thumb softly stroked his cheek. He felt himself press into his hand as his other hand slowly went through his hair repeatedly. “I won’t,” He muttered. Kageyama’s hands retracted from Hinata allowing him to fully wake up again. 

Hinata whined and swiped at Kageyama's hand, wanting them placed back on his head and face. “I wanna sleep!” Hinata dragged out sleep as he continued to complain to his old volleyball partner. 

Kageyama hit the top of Hinata’s head. “You can’t sleep on a school campus, dumbass!” He scolded him, continuously hitting him on the head as Hinata tried to protect his head from the hits of Kageyama’s hand. He abruptly stopped and began to pat Hinata’s head. “Let’s just get inside, dumbass,” 

_ Dumbass.  _

Something Hinata only liked to be called by Kageyama was the word; 

_ Dumbass. _

* * *

“Dumbass!” Hinata screeched, throwing a damp towel directly into Kageyama's face. “I thought I was the dumbass!” He threw another damp smaller towel in Kageyama’s direction. It fell short in front of the bed he laid in. 

He paused, his hand in motion of throwing another towel at the boy in the bed. Kageyama’s chest heaved, shortened breaths. As if a flower was trying to breathe but it’s leaves and petals continuously being plucked. His cheeks burned red, a damp cloth laid across his forehead. A thin white bed sheet tucked him into the bed. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was hoarse. He never saw Kageyama so ill. His old setter got sick a few times after practice but it was a simple cough and sniffles. Never this badly though. A raging fever, spewing out harsh coughs every minute. His face enraged in redness. “Maybe we should take you to the hospita-” 

“No,” Kageyama cut him off. He tried to sound collective, but there was a tone of desperation. “It’s just a hangover,” He implied. His back arched over the thin blanket on his legs. “Tendou gave me too much to drink last night,” 

It was the morning after the party, Sunday morning. Kageyama saw the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tendou was with him though. The red head gave Kageyama several shots, bringing out the drunk Kageyama Hinata never knew existed. 

Hinata snorted and picked up the damp towels he threw at Kageyama out of frustration, “I think he was trying to get you away from Ushijima,” 

Kageyama stared blankly down at the plain blanket. His face and eyes showed no emotions. It only gave away sickness, something that caused Hinata to feel sickness within himself. Kageyama knew exactly what to do for him whenever he was having his emotional breakdowns, or when he had a hangover from drinking too much the night before. But now that the roles were reversed, Hinata had no idea what to do. “What do I do..?” 

Kageyama’s head slowly turned to look at him. His eyes finally showed something. It was only a puzzling look, but at least it was something other than blankness. His lips slowly parted. “Nothing. Just stay here with me,” 

Hinata dared to look into his eyes. “You need medicine,” A sudden grasp pulled Hinata and he slightly stumbled forward. His knees slid on the floor, feeling a slight burn as they collided into the bed frame. 

“I’m fine,” Hinata stared down at his wrist to see Kageyama’s hand let go. “Just stay here,” He paused for a moment to allow himself to lay down on his side. “You’re enough medicine for me,” 

He felt his lips dry at the spot. All he could do was stare at Kageyama. His messy hair, blue eyes, dull expression once more, perfect face. 

A huggable face. 

A soft face. 

A kissable face.

A Kageyama face. 

“Oi” Kageyama snapped, bringing Hinata back to reality. “Can you get me another blanket?” His hand curled into a pointer finger towards the towering blankets before Hinata smacked his hand away. 

“You have to keep light during a fever,” His hand pressed against Kageyama’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” 

Kageyama held back a sharp inhale “You make me feel hot,” 

“What?” Hinata drew his hand away, lips pursed. 

“You make me feel like I’m in hell,” Kageyama eyed him. His blue eyes lulling the bright bubbly boy into a short calm worried state. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He lowered his torso down. His feet supporting his bottom as his knees pressed into the floor and bed frame. 

“You make it feel like my heart is on fire whenever I see you,” Kageyama's hand rolled onto the side and Hinata slightly leaned towards it. “My stomach pains whenever you’re with Atsumu,” His hand reached for Hinata’s face. It successfully grasped onto the side of his face. His thumb slightly stroked the hair above his ear. “You make me feel pain,” He paused for a moment, his cheeks became even redder from his fever as he slowly closed his eyes, his voice heavy. “You make it feel like I’m enraged into flames,”

* * *

“Sorry for the sudden intrusion,” Sugawara bowed slightly to Hinata, Tsukishima behind him. 

Hinata side stepped to allow them in. “What are you two doing here?” Tsukishima followed in after Sugawara shortly. He wasn’t wearing glasses. Odd, he normally wore them. “Why aren’t you wearing glasses?” The tall blonde boy gave no response, only a desperate gaze. 

Sugawara and Tsukishima glanced at each other, waiting for one of them to talk. They never spoke to each other before and this interaction in Hinata’s kitchen must be awfully embarrassing. “Well?” He pried, pushing the dirty dishes into the sink that he told himself he would do later a week ago. 

“It’s about this bartender,” 

“It’s about Yamaguchi,” They both said in unison. Sugawara ducked his head slightly and sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. 

“What about Yamaguchi?” He turned towards Tsukishima. Their relationship was weird and awkward. They played against each other but were mutual friends through Kageyama but Tsukishima was always one to bully Hinata for never being able to be successful in the future and to his disappointment he would never become successful. 

Tsukishima swayed for a moment, lost in thoughts before he glanced over at the window showing the city. “We had an argument at the party,” Sugawara flinched and Hinata held back a sudden gasp. Them? Fighting? They’ve been childhood best friends since… their childhood. There was a moment of silence. The two of them waited for Tsukishima to continue. His face was flushed and full of embarrassment. “I got jealous,” He admitted at once. 

Hinata’s eyes grew bigger and his mouth curved into a smile. “FINALLY! YOU ADMITTED TO LIKING HIM!” He screeched. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he waited for Tsukishima to further explain. But something pained him too at the same time. 

“I never said I liked him…” He snapped back. His icy gaze returning once again from highschool. 

“Yeah you do,” Sugawara intervened. He was sitting quietly so that the two completely forgot about him in the past minute. Tsukishima looked at him in surprise. Before he could protest Sugawara cut him off. “You got jealous because of some dumb drinking game that happened and he ended up kissing that Terushima guy, right?” 

His name.

_ His  _ fucking name. 

The one name he didn’t want to hear was listed by some stranger he never knew or heard of. 

“Yeah. Him,” His tongue swiped over his lips as if he was hungry to murder someone. 

“That doesn’t sound like ‘I don’t like him’ type of jealousy,” Hinata chirped in. He was right, Tsukishima knew that. But he didn’t know how he could explain himself for liking his best friend since he was a kid. “That’s okay,” He kindly smiled, trying to comfort him awkwardly. 

“Before we get into my problem,” Sugawara bursted up. His hands grasped onto Hinata’s smaller thinner hands. “How’d the party go for you?” 

Heat cursed through his veins. Kageyama’s invite. Kageyama’s drunk side. Kageyama’s outfit. Kageyama’s words. All he could think about was Kageyama. The stupid setter he was once paired with in highschool and who he hated in grade school. “It was fine,” Was all he could manage to say. 

Sugawara’s face suddenly looks crestfallen. “Don’t tell me I’m the only one that had steamy stuff happen to them?!” Sugawara grabbed a fistfull of Hinata’s collar and shook him viciously back and forth.

“Sug-Suga-senpai!” He screeched. A sudden liquid rose to his throat. “I feel sick!” He managed to spit out before the substance could surface completely. 

A door slid open harshly and there stood Kageyama with messy hair, a wet towel on his forehead, shirtless, with a thin pair of pajama pants on. “Shut up!” He yelled at Hinata and pointed at him. He slammed the sliding door shut again before it went silent. Sugawara suddenly let go of Hinata’s collar and the boy fell to the floor with a harsh thump. 

“Don’t tell me you-” Hinata cupped Sugawara’s hand before he could finish his sentence and Tsukishima let out a snort in the background. 

“What’s your majesty doing in your room half naked?” He pried, looking off in the direction of Hinata’s bedroom. 

Sugawara pulled Hinata’s hand off of him and gave him a harsh look. It burned into Hinata’s skin and he winced from the imaginary pain. “He got drunk last night. Really fucking drunk,” 

Tsukishima’s head jerked toward him and he spoke before Sugawara could discipline Hinata. “Why would you even talk to him?” Hinata froze. How could he respond to Tsukishima’s question. He doesn’t know himself why he would go with him either. Or what happened in that room earlier before Sugawara and Tsukishima walked into his house unexpectedly. The taller boy suddenly leaned in closer to Hinata’s face. “Well?” 

“I uh,” What could he say. Should he just lie? No, Sugawara would be pissed. He could just feel the amount of anger coming from his direction and this awkward tension. “He was throwing and some girl called me over because apparently she saw me and Kageyama hanging out for a while at the party,” It was half true, atleast. Sugawara’s tension slowly let down. 

“Kageyama got sick?” Sugawara asked. He singly cracked each and every knuckle slowly. Waiting for Hinata’s response as if he’s about to pounce on Kageyama and shred him to pieces. 

“Yeah. Tendou kept giving him shots,” He was telling the truth. Just leaving out who asked him to the party. 

Tsukishima backed away from Hinata and sat himself in the chair closest to him. “Well. I know there’s this saying,” He paused for a moment. Eyeing Hinata with an obvious smirk on his face. 

“Idiots don’t catch colds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima being a bully is everything. 
> 
> Sugawara had to go in parent mode for a little bit. 
> 
> I hope I can get another chapter out soon and I'm sorry that this is awfully short. 
> 
> Next up 
> 
> He Ghosted Him


End file.
